


But, baby, it's cold outside

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Tentacles, Venom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: After being on the run for so long, Yusaku eventually seeks shelter in an abandoned shelter. The problem is, it's rather cold and a certain ignis is quick to offer a solution to that problem.An attempt at an Aiball venom AU





	But, baby, it's cold outside

Most people did something special for their birthday. 

They would spend it with their friends and family. Maybe even throw a party or go out. Personally, Yusaku wasn’t a big fan of either of those options - but it was better than what he had currently.

Instead of being surrounded by other people on his birthday, he laid on the floor of an abandoned house. Only hours ago was he considered to be the same as most people - he was a student, he had friends. Hell, he even had birthday plans.

Now, that was all taken away from him. The only thing he had for comfort was this abandoned house.

**_I did say that we could have broken into that nicer house we walked by._ ** The voice of the symbiote echoed across his head, adding onto his thoughts.   **_But you said you didn’t want to harm anymore people. I was even going to suggest that we made a birthday cake for you there._ **

There was a hint of resentment as the ignis spoke, obvious that his choice to be peaceful did not sit well. Ai seemed to think that all of their problems could be solved by eating those who have wronged them - something that actually caused more problems than it was worth.

“And you know that after the mess that had happened today, we don’t want anymore attention.”

Yusaku sits up from the spot he has made his bed for tonight. It’s just some cardboard, a blanket and his jacket that he is using as a pillow. The head of Ai floats in front of him, the creature's face frowning at the idea.

**_I would have only scared them._ ** He says, as though that is somehow any better.  **_I would have only ate them if you wanted me to._ **

“That doesn’t make it any better, AI.” Yusaku gives out a small sigh, leaning back onto the bed that he has made for himself. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

Still, Ai’s gaze seems to hold for him second. He had been noticing that lately, how when he would look away the creature seemed to hold his gaze. Initially he had thought nothing of it but now he was beginning to notice it even more.

**_It's rather cold tonight, isn't it?_ ** His suggestion came as a low purr, Yusaku almost expecting it now.  **_You could do with some warmth, couldn't you?_ **

So, that’s what he wanted.

A small part of Yusaku considers on saying yes. There’s been a small storm brewing outside for the past hour, snow heavily beginning to pile up onto the trees around him. Even inside, outside of the cold, he can feel a slight chill in the air.

**_It’s going to be a hassle to me if you get ill._ ** Yusaku almost wants to call the ignis a hypocrite, especially considering how much destruction he had caused in the past day or so.  **_We won’t be able to complete our mission, otherwise._ **

Yusaku his gives a small sigh, closing his eyes. The symbiote begins to morph. Long appendages seem to pull him gently towards the ignis.  

“I didn't say yes.” Says Yusaku, but he doesn't try to move away from the creature. Something that surprises him is how warm Ai actually is. He had always thought that the substance that he was made out of was more cold than anything.

**You didn't have to, I can already read your thoughts** . His head rests against the creature’s chest. It’s comforting, something that surprises even Yusaku. The appendages wrap over him like a warm blanket, making him feel almost relaxed. 

Yusaku isn’t quite sure as to what, exactly, is happening to him anymore. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, whether he’ll find a home or see his friends again.

But yet somehow, the fact that Ai brings a source of comfort to him. That no matter what, this being would be there for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a response to an twitter prompt i received like a month ago. initially i wasn't too happy with the overall product but decided to post it anyway bcus i am sure somebody out there will appreciate this lol please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, it really helps <3


End file.
